Reaver Hero
Base Stats *The Reaver Hero's speed is increased by 25% from the start of the game until the first creep wave spawns. Abilities Skill One: Super Scarab (Q): Allows the Reaver Hero to fire super scarabs at enemy ground units. Super scarabs do the same amount of damage as regular scarabs except they deal splash damage to nearby enemy units within a radius of 1.5. *Range: 7 *Cooldown: 10 *Rank 1: Energy cost of 40. *Rank 2: Energy cost of 30. *Rank 3: Energy cost of 20. Skill Two: Disruption Web (W): Allows the hero to create radius 3 disruption webs. Enemy air units hit by a disruption web become ground units and cannot move for 10 seconds (5 seconds for heroic units). *Range: 9 *Rank 1: 60 energy cost and 15 second cooldown. *Rank 2: 45 energy cost and 10 second cooldown. *Rank 3: 30 energy cost and 7 second cooldown Skill Three: Scarab Damage (E): Increases the damage of scarabs and super scarabs. *Passive *Rank 1: +10% damage. *Rank 2: +20% damage. *Rank 3: +30% damage. Skill Four: Reaver Capacity ®: Allows the Reaver Hero to store unused scarabs. One Scarab can be fired every 0.5 game seconds, scarabs are built at a rate of 1 scarab every 3 seconds and the Reaver Hero starts with a capacity of 1. Stored scarabs deal 60% damage. *Passive *Rank 1: The reaver hero can store up to 2 scarabs. *Rank 2: The reaver hero can store up to 3 scarabs. *Rank 3: The reaver hero can store up to 4 scarabs. Ultimate: Warp in Warp Prism (T): Allows the Reaver hero to summon a warp prism. Warp prisms are flying transports that can load and unload units. Warp prisms have 100 life and 50 shields, and the life and shields scale with the hero's level. *Rank 1: 60 energy cost, 36 second cooldown and 2.625 movement speed. *Rank 2: 40 energy cost, 24 second cooldown and 3.375 movement speed. Tips Late game, you are the hero with the highest burst damage. With max weapons and stored scarabs you can effectively burst down squishy heroes. Early game most heroes are afraid of you and tend to run when you come too close. If they do not, you should aim scarabs at them and stop them from farming as scarabs deal a rather large sum of damage at once. However, be aware that some heroes can 1v1 you early on. Reaver's scarabs are unfortunately slow and die off if it does not hit an enemy in time. If you want to hit a fast hero, take them by surprise. Builds Trivia *At one time, a popular meme in the HA Forums was a picture of a Reaver with wings flying around shooting lasers. **It was originally designed to replace Warp Prisms. Counters Reaver is the best damage hero in the game, but is the slowest hero as well. Almost all heroes can destroy it if they are fast enough. However they must be wary, as the Reaver's burst damage can hit over 500, or even 1000, so it is recommended to gank the reaver in a 2 on 1 situation. If the Reaver dives into the warp prism, destroy the warp prism if possible. This will kill the Reaver very quickly, as the Warp Prism does not get any damage reduction from armor items. Category:Heroes Category:Protoss Heroes